crossbow
by nAims
Summary: looks cute...(the title design)
1. Default Chapter

Crossbow

Disclaimer: don't own Draco Harry and Hermione.. Jo does

A/N: had this idea for the longest time now... been searching my brain for the word crossbow

Somehow, before, i couldn't name it... hehe

A lone figure was sitting on the steep sloping roof of the tower. His silver white hair and dark black robes billowing against the wind. His eyes, trained on the large white orb that floated on top of the swaying trees. Rays of light were dancing on the grass green lawns, the wind trailing patterns on it with its slender fingers.

A sound of opening gates.

The figure shifted position for a better look at the majestic gates that were slowly opening for one solitary white carriage. His hand crept inside his robe pocket and produced a small golden crossbow. He fitted an arrow and took aim. Through his left eye. He watched as a young man jumped down the carriage, and extended his hand to a young woman in stunning white gown.

From his position at the tower, he closed his eyes and inhaled a calming breath. She had this effect on him.

He could hear her laughter. He wanted to be the one, he should be the one down there making her laugh. Through gritted teeth, he muttered: "I'm the one."

He exhaled and blew the delicate strands of hair cascading down his face. A whispered word and the golden arrow became invisible. "Only I am worthy of you. Of your grace, your beauty, your knowledge, your life..."

He steadied his shaking hand and fired. An insane smile lifted his mouth and his mercurial eyes dulled. Letting go, he let himself join her.

A/N: ha! bwahaha! la lang, yun lang.... babaw noh!

I can't really explain the above filipino words.... um.... i guess.... its nothing, just that.... babaw is equals to shallow soooo..... shallow noh!

end result...: its nothing, just that......am i shallow or what? (tell me, the grammar, correct?)

kitty :P


	2. revised edition

**Crossbow(revised)**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Draco Harry and Hermione.. Jo does

**A/N: **had this idea for the longest time now... been searching my brain for the word crossbow

Somehow, before, i couldn't name it... hehe

* * *

A lone figure was sitting on the steep sloping roof of the tower. His silver white hair and dark black robes billowing against the wind. His eyes, color of stormy skies, was trained on the large white orb that floated on top of the swaying trees. Rays of light were dancing on the grass green lawns, the wind trailing patterns on it with its slender fingers.

Dawn was fast approaching.

A sound of opening gates.

The figure shifted position for a better look at the majestic gates that were slowly opening for one solitary white carriage. His hand crept inside his robe pocket and produced a small golden crossbow. He fitted an arrow and took aim. Through his left eye. He watched as a raven-haired young man jump down the carriage, he was wearing a tux which fitted him perfectly and extended his hand to a young woman in stunning white gown.

From his position at the tower, he closed his eyes and inhaled a calming breath. She had this effect on him.

The man twirled his young bride around, her chestnut hair flying in all directions.

He could hear her laughter. He wanted to be the one, he should be the one down there making her laugh. Through gritted teeth, he muttered: "I'm the one."

The man grabbed hold of her shaking body, holding her close, lightly touching the tip of her nose in an affectionate gesture.

The figure from the tower exhaled and blew the delicate strands of pale blond hair cascading down his face. A whispered word and the golden arrow became invisible. "Only I am worthy of you. Of your grace, your beauty, your knowledge, your life..."

He steadied his shaking hand and fired. An insane smile lifted his mouth and his mercurial eyes dulled. Letting go, he let himself join her...

...in death

* * *

**A/N: **ha! bwahaha! la lang, yun lang.... babaw noh!

I can't really explain the above filipino words.... um.... i guess.... its nothing, just that.... babaw is equals to shallow soooo..... shallow noh!

end result...: its nothing, just that......am i shallow or what? (tell me, the grammar, correct?)

* * *

**A/N2: **i believe this will be more helpfull added much much more descriptions so basically (some people are just so slow! Joke don't take it seriously) Harry married Hermione, Draco and Hermione had a past. its all over for Hermione, but its not over yet for Draco.... get it now?? i hope no one will say that its still confusing....

kitty :P


End file.
